Youre My Loveprize in Viewfinder
by Mizore-kibishi
Summary: Takaba Akihito lagi-lagi dipermainkan Asami, sang Bos Mafia ganteng itu. Ada apa dibalik permainan Asami! Ayano Yamane best manga.


**My Loveprize in Viewfinder**

**A/N:**

**Para penggemar Manga Yaoi pasti tauk deh karyanya Ayano sensei yang judulnya Viewfinder ini, bener-bener busyet ddah nih komik. Aku sampe megap-megap tiap baca chapternya. Bener-bener serius deh, HARDCORE banget!. Tapi ceritanya bagus! gak kacangan! Para Fujoshi yang belum baca, coba ajah nih manga. Dijamin TokCer!**

**WARNING : FF ini rada kental indonesianya gitu- hehe**

**Disclamer by Yamane Ayano**

* * *

Pagi itu, Takaba Akihito berlari lari mengejar waktu yang gak punya toleransi, hukuman bakal menunggu jika dia tidak cepat cepat menuntaskan kewajibannya yang berhukum fardhu ain.

"Siaal! Dasar om-om brengsek! Masa' gue suruh datang ke kantornya hanya dalam waktu 10 menit? Bawa-bawa kardus berat juga ! Emang ini iklan Pantene rambut lepek cuma butuh 10 menit? Siaaaal! Asami Brengseeek!"

Di lain tempat , Om-om yang dimaksud Akihito berdiri di samping jendela mengamati cowok berambut merah yang berlari setengah mati itu sambil tersenyum penuh arti. Ia menyuruh sekertaris pribadinya untuk meninggalkan kantor.

"Kirishima, calon istriku sebentar lagi datang kesini. Sekarang keluarlah." Asami yg udah dipenuhi ide-ide brilian + kotor tak sabar menanti kehadiran Aki.

"Baik, bos. Apa perlu saya siapkan handuk dan baju ganti?"

"Huh?"

" Ah, tidak. Maaf saya permisi dulu."

" Ah, betul juga. Siapkan saja di meja ku barang-barang itu. Ternyata kamu pintar juga."

" Baik, Bos". Sebenarnya nih Kirishima udah bisa menebak pikiran si Asami .

" Hm...cepatlah keluar sebelum ia datang."

Akihito berlari kencang menuju kantor Asami yang ada dilantai 40 .Sudah banyak gerobak pangsit dan rombong rujak manis yang ia tabrak dalam perjalanan superkilatnya. Aki benar-benar emosi setengah mati dengan ulah Asami yang kelewatan, meski Asami telah memenuhi nafkah batin dan materinya, tapi Aki tetap merasa bahwa Asami itu udah seenaknya pantatnya sendiri. Waktu menunjukkan tinggal 1 menit lagi, ia berlari histeris menuju kantor Asami yang hanya tinggal 5 lantai lagi.

"Lama juga Akihito, hitung mundur aah~ 10, 9 ,8 ,7 ,6 ,5 ,4 ,3 ,2 , saaaaaat- "

"STOOOHOOOOOPPP! A-aku udah sampai."

"Hm? badanmu penuh keringat. Apa yang baru kau lakukan, Aki?"

" BAJINGAAAAAAAAAAAN! Gue kayak gini gara-gara elo cuy! Apaan sih kamu itu, udah semalem dibikin K.O maen 4 ronde. Sekarang -hah -hah- suruh lari 2 km, menuju kantor mu di lantai 40. Mau mbunuh gue?"

"Hmm, tenang, Aki. Itu tadi masih pemanasan. Sebentar lagi yang sesungguhnya akan dimulai." Asami tersenyum licik sambil mendekati Aki.

" Tung-tunggu, Asami! Jangan macem-macem ya! Aku sudah gak kuat ngapa-ngapain nih. Aku bener-bener capek! Menjauuuuuuhh!" Tetapi Asami sepertinya sengaja mentulikan kupingnya , ia tak menghiraukan teriakan Akihito di kupingnya. Sambil melancarkan jurus melepas baju superkilat, Asami dengan mudah menaklukan Akihito yang sudah lemas tak bertenaga di pelukannya.

"Damn Asami! Jadi tujuanmu menyuruhku kesini dengan berlari-lari hanya untuk ini? Kamu mau meneruskan ronde semalam kan? Brengseeeek! Let me gooooo!"

"Ah, kenapa sih kamu gak bisa diam dan biarkan aku melakukan ini-"

"Hiksu. Asami kau sialan... aku bakal minta Talak 3 kalo kamu bikin aku sengsara terus kayak gini-" Akihito dengan wajah melasnya, mencoba melepas pelukan Asami yang sebenarnya eman juga, tapi Asami lebih kuat untuk memeluk kembali Akihito yang udah telanjang (cuma pake boxer favorit) itu.

"Aku gak bakal ngasih kamu Talak 3-"

"Tapi aku minta! Aku sudah didholimi sama kamu!"

"Bukan itu. Aku gak bakal ngasih kamu talak soalnya aku belum nikahin kamu."

"Eh? bener juga ya-"

"Dan, sekarang-

Takaba Akihito listen to me, aku, Ryuichi Asami ,Bos Besar gerakan bawah tanah Jepang dengan ini , ingin meminangmu menjadi pasangan hidupku selama-lamanya sampai ajal memisahkan kita. Maukah kamu menerima pinanganku dengan mas kawin sekardus kamera SLR langka merek Kodak, Canon, Nikon?". ucap Asami sambil membungkuk dan mencium tangan Aki yang telanjang di depannya (bayangkan! haha).

Akihito yang terkejut dengan lamaran Asami yang so sweet , seketika langsung mengiyakan nya. Dengan pemandangan gedung-gedung dan petugas pembersih kaca, dua sejoli yang dimabuk cinta itu berciuman mesra. Asami tersenyum penuh kemenangan melihat Akihito-nya menjatuhkan diri di pelukannya. Semua yang ia bayang-bayangkan selama ini terjadi juga. Apa gitu yang gak bisa di taklukan Asami. Di saat ronde pertama hendak dimulai, tiba -tiba Aki menghentikan kegiatan mereka sepihak.

"TUNGGU, ASAMI! Apa kardus yang kubawa tadi itu isinya kamera mas kawin?"

" Hm? iya benar."

" O-Ow!" wajah Akihito berubah pucat.

" Apa yang terjadi?"

" Aku tak sengaja menumpahkan pangsit ke dalam kardus itu (sebenarnya sengaja) ." Aki benar-benar pucat saat berkata itu.

Dan benar saja, Asami langsung bermain kasar sampai ronde 10..

**THE END**

* * *

**EDIT** = Typos dll kuharap menghilang dari fict pertamaku ini XD


End file.
